callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Museum
"Museum" is a level unlocked upon completing the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's campaign mode. It contains many of the weapons and some of the vehicles featured in the game. The vehicles, however, cannot be driven, are indestructible, and not to scale. It also features many characters from the game. Summary This level takes place in a museum in Encino, California, featuring many exhibits. There are three rooms in the museum; two containing exhibits of various characters in various backdrops and a third one containing vehicles. In the character exhibits are two showcases at the far end of the room containing an ammo crate and various weaponry. The third room containing vehicles does not have a showcase of weaponry - instead, they contain some miniature vehicles encountered during the game. In the character exhibits is an information kiosk with a red button, which when approached will say "Do NOT press". If interacted with, the figures in that room will become active and turn into enemies that will actively seek out the player. Only one room of enemies can be active at a time - when the button is pushed, the figures in the other room will despawn. When the last enemy is killed, a helicopter sound can be heard, signifying that the figures in the other room have reappeared. In the second room, the two swimming operatives and the hostages do not count as enemies since they cannot move and attack the player. To respawn the figures, players must enter one of the other two rooms that were not entered; for example, if the player killed a figure in room 1, they must go to room 2 or 3 to respawn the killed figure(s). Players can also attack the figures without having to press the button; they will die in one hit, including the Juggernaut. Pressing the button simply makes them an enemy with normal strength. Note that special characters, like Price, will have more durability compared to a common soldier. There is no way out of the museum; if players want to leave, they must quit the mission. To adjust the difficulty of this level, one must start another level on the desired difficulty before starting this level. Exhibits Room 1 *'Endgame/Just Like Old Times' - Site Hotel Bravo, with General Shepherd, four members of Shadow Company, and Captain Price in the Zodiac. Soap, the playable character, is absent. The men simply stand around and talk, whilst Price acts out the Zodiac chase and Shepherd acts out the final scene when he is about to finish off Soap with his .44 Magnum. *'No Russian' - Makarov, Viktor, Lev, Kiril, a Russian police officer and an FSB troop with Riot Shield are featured. The Riot Shield operator will fight against Lev, throwing him to the ground before being knocked back himself. Viktor simply stands there, whilst the police officer will nervously try to fire, before simulating death. Makarov seizes Kiril and mouths "С нами Бог" (God is with us), as he did in the elevator prior to the level. Alexei Borodin (alias of PFC Joseph Allen), the playable character, is absent. The police officer has a M9 suppressed but, the player is unable to obtain it. *'Of Their Own Accord' - Dunn, Foley and the Rangers are standing around in the EMP-ravaged wreckage of Washington D.C. *'Cliffhanger/Contingency' - Elements of the two different missions are present. Soap and the snowmobile are present, as is Price, Ghost and two Task Force 141 operators, as well as two Ultranationalists. The playable character, Roach, is absent. Price will reenact his dialogue from when he met Soap in F.N.G. *'Takedown' - Soap will act out The Gulag scene where he launches a flare from his grenade launcher and Ghost talks into his microphone, while Meat (with a random appearance) and Driver take cover and prepare to engage enemies. Two members of the local Brazilian militia are featured, alongside an attack dog. Endgame_and_Just_Like_Old_Times_Exhibit.png|"Endgame"/"Just Like Old Times" Exhibit. No_Russian_Exhibit.png|"No Russian" Exhibit. Of_Their_Own_Accord_Exhibit.png|"Of Their Own Accord" Exhibit. Cliffhanger_and_Contingency_Exhibit.png|"Cliffhanger"/"Contingency" Exhibit. Takedown_and_Hornet's_Next_Exhibit.png|"Takedown" Exhibit. Room 2 *'Of Their Own Accord' - An M1A2 Abrams is on display. *'The Gulag' - The Little Birds, flying over the gulag, are on display. *'Team Player' - The Air Force F-15 Strike Eagles are on display. *'The Hornet's Nest' - Nikolai's Pave Low is on display. *'Team Player' - The Stryker, callsigned "Punta Gorda" is on display. *Various Vehicle models in glass case including ZPU, BTR, Harrier, a police cruiser, etc. Exodus_Stryker_Honey_Badger_Exhibit.png|"Of Their Own Accord" Exhibit. Little_Birds_The_Gulag_Exhibit.png|"The Gulag" Exhibit. Second_Sun_and_Whiskey_Hotel_Air_Force_bombers.png|"Team Player" Exhibit. Nikolai's_Pave_Low_The_Hornet's_Nest_Exhibit.png|"The Hornet's Nest" Exhibit. Team_Player_M1A2_Abrams_Punta_Gorda_Exhibit.png|"Team Player" Exhibit. Room 3 *'Wolverines!/Exodus' - A Juggernaut beats up a Ranger, whilst four Spetsnaz soldiers (one sniper) cheer on for more fighting with an inactive Sentry gun in between them. *'S.S.D.D.' - Foley, Hamed and another Ranger all converse in the exhibit. The background is a flat panorama of the training camp at Fire Base Phoenix, and Rangers such as Macey and Keating can be seen doing what they were doing during the level. Macey can be seen doing push-ups on the right side, and Keating leans against a wooden post, holding an M4A1 rifle. *'The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday' - This Mission has two exhibits. The first one features the scuba entrance to the level, where Soap and Ghost converse, whilst two Task Force 141 operators swim to the surface of a water tank, towards two Russian guards. The second features Soap running into a breached room and freeing hostages. The two swimming operatives can be killed with anything explosive and will drop M9's on death. Sometimes even akimbo M9's. The second one features barrels and hostages strapped with explosives and Soap is restraining one of the hostages. *'Loose Ends' - Ghost rappels down a rope, whilst Scarecrow and Ozone stand ready. Two Russians, one in a ghillie suit, stand nearby. Wolverines!_Exhibit.png|"Wolverines!/Exodus" Exhibit. S.S.D.D._Exhibit.png|"S.S.D.D." Exhibit. The_Only_Easy_Day..._Was_Yesterday_Exhibit.png|The first "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" Exhibit. The_Only_Easy_Day..._Was_Yesterday_Exhibit_2.png|The second "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" Exhibit. Loose_Ends_Exhibit.png|"Loose Ends" Exhibit. Weapons Starting Loadout The player starts out with a basic M9, but all of the weapons along with multiple types of attachments in the game are present in this "level" - in the display cases and also seen being held by the characters. There are also two weapons, an M1911 and the W1200, that are exclusive to Museum. M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 Found in level These weapons are found with or without attachments. M1911 3rd person MW2.png|M1911 .45 M4A1 menu icon MW2.png|M4A1 FAL menu icon MW2.png|FAL P90 menu icon MW2.png|P90 MP5k menu icon MW2.png|MP5K AK-47 menu icon MW2.png|AK-47 Vector menu icon MW2.png|Vector Mini Uzi menu icon MW2.png|Mini-Uzi F2000 menu icon MW2.png|F2000 W1200 3rd Person MW2.png|W1200 M16A4 menu icon MW2.png|M16A4 G18 menu icon MW2.png|G18 PP-2000 menu icon MW2.png|PP2000 M9 menu icon MW2.png|M9 UMP-45 menu icon MW2.png|UMP45 M93R.png|M93 Raffica USP .45 menu icon MW2.png|USP .45 Desert Eagle menu icon MW2.png|Desert Eagle .44 Magnum menu icon MW2.png|.44 Magnum Riot Shield menu icon MW2.png|Riot Shield TMP menu icon MW2.png|TMP SPAS-12 menu icon MW2.png|SPAS-12 Striker menu icon MW2.png|Striker Ranger menu icon MW2.png|Ranger Model 1887 menu icon MW2.png|Model 1887 ACR menu icon MW2.png|ACR SCAR-H menu icon MW2.png|SCAR-H TAR-21 menu icon MW2.png|TAR-21 FAMAS menu icon MW2.png|FAMAS AA-12 menu icon MW2.png|AA-12 M1014 menu icon MW2.png|M1014 Intervention menu icon MW2.png|Intervention Barrett .50 menu icon MW2.png|Barrett .50cal M14 EBR menu icon MW2.png|M14 EBR WA2000 menu icon MW2.png|WA2000 Dragunov third person view MW2.png|Dragunov M240 menu icon MW2.png|M240 RPD menu icon MW2.png|RPD AUG HBAR menu icon MW2.png|AUG HBAR MG4 menu icon MW2.png|MG4 L86 LSW menu icon MW2.png|L86 LSW RPG-7 menu icon MW2.png|RPG-7 AT4 menu icon MW2.png|AT4 FGM-148 Javelin menu icon MW2.png|FGM-148 Javelin FIM-92 Stinger menu icon MW2.png|FIM-92 Stinger Thumper menu icon MW2.png|Thumper Gallery Ghost in Mueseum MW2.png|Simon "Ghost" Riley, hunting the player after the red "Do NOT Press" button in his room has been pressed. Video Cod MW2 museum Tricks and easter eggs|"Museum" Easter Eggs Trivia es:Una tarde con Infinity Ward Category:Easter eggs Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single Player Levels